Everyone Needs a Bath
by Marlee92
Summary: A short drabble where Clarke sneaks off to a beautiful waterfall to enjoy some alone time (after being puked on by Miller) only to find that her safe haven has been infiltrated by someone else.


"Hey, Octavia? Can you keep an eye on Miller for me? I'm going to go wash up and he's up in the drop ship puking." Octavia's face drops so Clarke quickly adds, "You just have to make sure he's drinking enough. I'll be back soon. Thanks!" She shouts over her shoulder before Octavia can object.

Clarke has been daydreaming about this for days. About a week ago she was out searching for some red seaweed when she'd heard the dull roar of a waterfall. She'd followed the sound until she'd found the most beautiful place she could imagine. She'd dipped her feet into the icy water but hadn't had time to get all the way in, so she'd decided to keep the cove a secret. Her own little haven.

It was a long trip but when she finally reached it she knew it was worth the walk. Though she did feel a little guilty lying to Octavia. She definitely wouldn't be back at the camp any time soon. She shrugged it off and begins to strip.

"Oi!" A deep voice makes her freeze, one pant leg already off and in the middle of pulling her left leg free from the other side. "_What are you doing?!"_

"Me?" Clarke says hotly, yanking her pants back on."What are _you_ doing here?" She glares down into the water from her vantage point. There wasn't one daydream of hers that had involved Bellamy Blake. A nude Bellamy Blake judging by the clothing hanging on a tree limb just below her.

"This is my waterfall. I found it months ago," he yells up at her as he pushes his soaking hair from in front of his eyes.

"Yours, huh? Maybe it's time you learned to share. Now leave."

"No way princess, I was here first."

"Come on, Bellamy," her voice edges dangerously close to pleading. "I'm covered in Miller's vomit. I need a bath."

"I get this feeling you aren't told no often."

"Fine," she says placing her hands firmly on her hips. "Turn around. I'm getting in anyways."

"Yeah, right," he snorts but shifts to look away from her. Mostly just to amuse her, Bellamy knows Clarke would never—he stops mid thought as he hears a loud splash from behind him.

Bellamy whirls around to see Clarke standing beneath a slower flowing part of the fall running her hands through her hair.

"_What are you doing?"_ He asks for the second time, his voice two pitches higher than usual as he struggles to keep his eyes on her face.

"What's wrong, Bellamy? Never seen a woman in her bra before?" This time it's her smirking at him. He blinks rapidly at her; for once he's the one at a loss for words as his mutinous heart thrums loudly in his eardrums.

"I- well-," he starts dumbly before shaking his head to clear it. "Whatever," he shrugs.

"Oh come on," she says moving towards him slowly. "Nothing to say?" She teases him, feeling rather unlike herself. "Who would have imagined: Bellamy rendered speechless. If I knew it was so easy to shut you up I'd have been walking around camp topless forever ago." She grins enjoying the way her words bring a fresh shade of red across Bellamy's cheeks.

He glares darkly at her, despite the blush, as she moves within arm's reach.

"Not speechless," he says, thankfully his voice back to normal. "Do whatever you want. Doesn't affect me at all."

"Oh?" She runs a hand down his chest, stopping just above his waistline. "Not at all, huh?"

Bellamy is able to stifle the shiver moving up his spine but he can't stop the goose bumps rising up and down his arms. He doesn't take his dark stare off hers and he realizes she is teasing him. Fine. Two can play this game, he decides.

Clarke's smile falters as a dangerous grin breaks across Bellamy's face. _Uh-oh_, she thinks a moment too late as his arm snakes around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest.

"See?" He asks lightly, his lips brushing against her ear. "Not bothering me one. bit." She swallows audibly as his fingers graze her lower back. "You, however," he runs his free hand gently down her left arm. "Feel very tense all the sudden." With his left hand on the small of her back he presses her more firmly against his chest, pulling back just enough to glance into the storm raging in her eyes.

Before either of them can move again there's a loud coughing noise from above them making Clarke jump and disentangle herself from Bellamy's arms.

"Are we interrupting?" Raven, Monty and Jasper all stare down at their leaders with amusement clear on their faces.

"No!" Clarke answers too quickly, causing the three above them to erupt into fitful laughter. Embarrassed, Clarke starts away only to be pulled up short by Bellamy's hand on her wrist.

"This isn't over," he promises with a devilish look that makes Clarke's chest hurt in the best way. Leaving her there to recover, Bellamy strides confidently to his clothes giving Raven and the others a wink as he passes by them. Clarke doesn't need to see his face to know he's grinning when he greets them, she can hear it.


End file.
